


Turn Your Wheels

by play781choy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Sex, M/M, Other, Sex with a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 史蒂車(重機)因為覺得自己害主人Bucky嚴重車禍而過意不去，趁主人昏迷不醒找人把自己改成了台轎車。這樣，至少自己能替Bucky字面上意義地遮風蔽雨了。還可以在某人想大雨天出門賺外快時任性一把。





	Turn Your Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！Steve就是台車，車，車。  
> 不管Bucky夢裡能看見他變成了什麼總之他還是台車。  
> Steve（愛稱）Grant（系列名）Rogers（廠牌名）（喂

　　他知道自己永遠都欠Nat一份情。畢竟在醫院昏迷的那七個月的時間裡，如果不是Nat替他把Steve的零件一塊塊撿回來，他這個沒用的主人現在就和Steve真的天人永隔了。

　　天車永隔，Bucky在腦子裡狠狠地訂正。

　　而且，去他的Natalia。

　　

＊＊＊

 

　　「Bucky，推掉這攤生意。」Steve溫暖的男中音從車用音響裡傳來，對照聯想起一些前晚發生的事兒害得Bucky渾身一激淩。可和聲線不同的是他的強硬態度－－真的很強硬，Bucky用盡了全力、甚至把兩腳都踩上去了，可他媽的就是踏不下那個油門。

　　他只得放棄正面攻擊，挪下腳來和他心愛的車子講道理：「嘿，Stevie－－你不能這樣擋我飯碗兒，我得養自己還得養你呢。更何況我上個月就答應Wanda和Pietro要載他們返校了。她那個笑起來像條鯊魚的老爸可不是什麼好惹的荏。她另一個老爸也一樣。」

　　Steve沉默了好一陣。整台車裡就只有冷氣不干不願地咻咻咻吹著的聲音迴盪四周。

　　「……可是現在在下大雨。能見度都快低於兩公尺了。」

　　Bucky安撫地拍拍他的儀表板：「別擔心，我有你啊，我的『Captain』。你眼力那麼好，不會害我們車禍的。」

　　「可兩年前就是我害得你……」Steve嘟囔著，聲音愈來愈低。

　　嘆了口氣，Bucky輕輕撫摸過光線都黯淡下來的儀錶板面，柔聲道：「不是你的錯……Stevie，不是你。誰都不會料到那台油罐車會突然打滑……」

　　「就是我的錯。是我害你丟了一條手臂。我就不該生成一台重機，連替你當肉墊都做不到。」

　　上一秒還溫柔地摸著儀錶盤的金屬左臂嗡地一響，差點把革質的儀錶盤外殼刮出一道傷痕來。

　　「痛痛痛痛吧唧輕點－－」

　　「所以你就讓Nat把你的零件拆了弄到這台車上？說起來你背著我偷偷進廠改造這件事我還沒找你算帳呢！」

　　「只是把零件挪過來而已！主要就是車頭那顆白星－－」

　　「嗯哼？」

　　「還有座墊！真皮的你看看坐起來多舒服！當然排汽管那些金屬的部份得融了才能重做成轎車能用的零件稍微痛了點－－」

　　「Steve‧Grant‧Rogers！」

　　「啊－－我的車名系列名和廠牌名連在一起還真像個人類的名字呢，聽起來多神氣啊你說是吧Bucky痛痛痛痛痛不要糾我的皮皮皮皮皮－－」

　　「夠了！出發！既然那麼神氣就不要給我因為雨下得大點就機機歪歪的！上路！我們要遲到了！」

 

＊＊＊

 

　　於是一個小時後，盛裝打扮的女孩一打開門迎來的就是她炸了毛的叔叔和字正腔圓嗆得正起勁的「車用AI」。

　　「好久不見了Captain，你看起來比以前真心大了不少。」十七歲的少女面無表情地看著車頭那顆被雨淋得亂糟糟的金屬白星，唸台詞似地拍了拍後照鏡道。

　　「我女兒就麻煩你了James，」Eric推著他正替兩人撐著傘的丈夫來到門廊，露出一口大白牙拍拍Wanda的肩膀：「好好玩，要是那個叫Vison的不夠罩妳現場就把他甩了換個罩點的舞伴沒問題。」

　　「爹地，別人也有舞伴。還有Vison說不定比你還罩的好嗎？少因為Pappa一天到晚誇你就眼睛長到頭頂去了。」一身火紅裝束還化著煙薰妝的少女翻了個大大的白眼坐進副駕駛座，順手換上一首重金屬搖滾樂然後碰地拉上門把她那兩個視線又黏在對方身上撕不下來的老爸擋在了門外。「謝了James叔叔，我真迫不及待要離這棟粉紅泡泡冒到平流層的房子遠一點了，悶都要被那個氣場悶死……希望Pietro能成功活到我回家。」

　　Bucky警告地敲了敲方向盤讓還在以「大雨中行車之各種肇事率」為題進行長篇辯論的Steve替他把音量調小點，迴轉車身開上了馬路：「Pietro怎麼了？功課沒寫完被禁足了？」

　　Wanda又翻了翻眼睛：「不，我們昨晚看電視看到快十二點，他一時興起想在睡前去和爹地們晚安吻來著，沒敲門就進去了。」

　　Steve：「呃。」

　　Bucky：「呃。」

　　Wanda：「……我可以明天中午再請你們來載我的，真的。Tony叔叔有給大家準備房間過夜。他還說也給你們準備了車庫。個別的車庫。附淋浴間和小吧台。還有空調。」

　　Steve：「呃。」

　　Bucky：「呃。」

　　Steve：「……我也有空調。」

　　Bucky：「這不是重點，Stevie。為什麼Tony要給我們特別準備車庫？」

　　Wanda翻了今晚第三次白眼。

 

　　將Wanda放下車後，Bucky幾乎是用逃跑的速度開著Steve離開了那棟派對別墅－－和門口那一排挑著眉毛饒有興致地看著他（和他的車）的老友們－－再次衝入雨中。

　　「見鬼了他們到底看出什麼－－回家！Stevie！回家！」Bucky暴吼著在幾乎蓋過音樂音量的雨聲裡咚咚咚地狂踩油門，可這回任他怎麼踏油門就是完全紋絲不動。

　　「Captain」「刷」地落了車門鎖，切入自動駕駛模式後慢悠悠地滑下沓無人煙的公路，駛進路邊一個能避雨的小樹叢。雨聲終於被擋住了點兒。

　　「接送Wanda的任務已經完成了，在雨變小之前不準再開上路。」Steve慢悠悠地說著邊暗了頭燈。

　　「靠！」Bucky挫敗地一蹬煞車，洩氣地倒在寬敞的駕駛座上嘟囔：「早知道就該偷一瓶酒再離開的……總有一天我要把你拆了掛車庫裡，你個控制狂幽靈。」

　　「不是幽靈。還有開車不能喝酒。我是為你的安全著想，Buck。」Steve的聲音聽起來帶著笑意。這位「不是幽靈」先生隨著話音亮起了柔和的車內照明並放上首懷舊的爵士小曲：「我的小冰箱裡有幾瓶可樂，你上次留著的，喝一點睡一下？」

　　Bucky眼看沒得轉寰，只得認命地拉開副駕座下的小冰箱拎出一瓶可樂開了，在舒緩的樂音裡闔上眼睛。「我才睡不著……這不過幾點？而且如果雨真下整晚，難不成你就要我睡車裡等著明早去接Wanda了？」

　　「沒什麼不好的啊？我這麼舒服，而且你也很久沒陪我過夜了。」不知是不是Bucky的錯覺，但從音響裡混著爵士樂傳出的男聲聽起來竟然還有幾分委屈的影子。

　　Bucky不禁翻了個大白眼：「說得好像你昨晚沒爬上我的床一樣。」

　　「那不一樣。這台車才是我的本體，理論上來說我真的沒爬上你的床。」

　　「是了是了不一樣，」Bucky拎起可樂罐敲了敲方向盤沒好氣地道：「爽過後隔天還得洗床單的又不是你，你就像縷輕煙一樣燒完就走就行了，當然不一樣。」

　　原本鬆鬆繞著Bucky胸膛的安全帶隨著Bucky的話聲微微緊了緊，Steve的聲音忽地就從頭枕側邊的音響孔冒了出來：「只是想念抱你的感覺了，Buck。」

　　聽著耳邊愛人的聲響，Bucky放鬆地倒進了座椅中，低聲道：「我知道，Stevie。所以我才想回家，咱們回去後就可以－－」

　　

　　安全帶忽地刮過黑色Ｔ恤下方的乳頭。

　　Bucky猝不及防地嗆出一聲驚喘，連忙伸手拉住意圖向下方滑去的橫帶：「喂－－等等！Stevie，你還記得我們在大馬路邊嗎？」

　　「記得。而且能見度真的沒到兩公尺了，」安全帶橫帶掙出Bucky的手心，重新向下挪著滑過被包在牛仔褲裡的物事。「而且就像你說的，我的視力很好－－有人來我會知道的。」

　　「喂，等等，等等－－嘿！」發覺情況不妙的棕髮男人連忙伸過左臂去扯，沒想到一陣窸窣聲響過，後座的安全帶竄過窄窄的車門間隙直接套過那根銀色的手臂將它死死地束在椅背一側。

　　沒了阻礙的駕駛座安全帶幾下就彈開不斷扭動著的男人褲頭鈕釦，探入其中輕輕磨擦著已經半硬的器官。

　　「嗯哼，」耳邊情人的聲線彷彿低了一個八度，隨著安全帶與衣料磨擦的些微沙沙聲鑽進Bucky的耳裡：「不像真的沒興趣的樣子嘛？」

　　「嗯……啊操……你……」在情人的撫弄下Bucky呻吟著下意識地張開了雙腿，右腿乖順地隨著後倒的椅背跨過置物箱，任安全帶半纏半扯地褪下了他的牛仔褲。包裹著胸膛的斜帶趁機拆包裹似地將那件貼身的短袖Ｔ恤撸上男人的鎖骨，露出大片蜜色的胸膛。「夠了你……明天我可還得去載那個未成年小姑娘，在這種荒郊野外你要我用什麼洗車……啊操！」

　　安全帶粗礫的邊緣毫無阻隔地磨過乳尖的感覺比起隔著衣服強烈數倍，棕髮男人未完的句子全亂成一句聲息不穩的髒話。男人難耐地朝後弓起身子貼進那個碰觸，唯一自由的右手胡亂扒拉著試圖抓住點什麼卻被副駕的安全帶輕輕纏住了手腕。

　　「那就別洗……讓那個笑起來像鯊魚的男人鼻子動動就知道以後別在大雨天要別人幹這種活？」耳邊的男音沙啞而誘惑，置物箱「咔」地彈了開來，纏著他右腕的安全帶引導著已被玩得渾身穌軟的男人碰上一瓶半滿的潤滑膏。「－－不然就準備好你自己，這樣也許咱們結束後還會有點時間讓你開回Tony的那幢小別墅車庫裡去洗掉你射了自己滿身的證據？」

　　「真是個流氓……」Bucky咕噥著，手卻乖乖地撈出那罐潤滑膏來，擠出厚厚的一坨來探向自己的腿間。

　　擋風玻璃上微微亮起了藍光，Bucky半閉的眼一抬起就撞進了那雙充滿愛戀的美麗藍眼睛裡。

　　「Stevie……」他勾起一抹笑，將手指更深地捅入了腿間微紅的小穴中，在玻璃上顯示的俊秀男人帶著慾望的盯視下曖昩地抽插了起來。「想看你……想看你的身體……」

　　「會的，Buck，會的……」螢幕上的男人開口，嗓音卻從耳邊的擴音器中鑽進了耳殼：「就再等會兒……」

　　捲著右手的安全帶在Bucky加入第三根手指時加入了擴張的動作，更緊地纏住了那根顫抖的手腕引著他使勁地操入男人的小洞中。

　　「啊……啊……Steve……別……啊！……要到了，嗯……我要……你還沒……」

　　「先為我射一次……啊……喜歡看你這樣操著自己……」安全帶們在耳畔溫柔的愛語聲中緩緩收得更緊，將瀕臨高潮的男人拼命掙動的身子更緊地束在柔軟的椅座裡。玻璃上的那雙藍眼就這麼看著那顆棕色的腦袋拼命地拱進頭枕間、像是想更貼近他沒有肉體的愛人似地蹭近隱藏式的擴音裝置，然後就這麼射了自己一身。

　　高潮後的男人神色放空地望著亮著暖黃光的車頂，喘息著直到鬆了力量的安全帶了又緩緩地動了起來。

　　「……上來，Buck。」耳邊的男聲沙啞得厲害，Bucky不由得勾起唇來慢悠悠地順著安全帶的導引將剩下的半管潤滑膏都擠上手煞那革制的美麗雕花圓頭上。那皮革上細緻的紋路是他昏迷期間Nat按Steve的口述和導航顯示設計雕上的布魯克林地圖，掌心位置斜上方的一顆小巧的白心標示著他們家車庫的位置。

　　雖然身為屋主的Bucky本來也沒可能記不得回家的路，但他得承認，在Steve「改造出廠」後的這幾個月來他可是全身心地意識到從地圖上看來他們在布魯克林的小窩究竟座落在什麼位置上了。全身心，一點不含糊。

　　「你覺得他們能從你身體裡翻印出一張咱們家的地圖嗎？」Steve，這個話聲總是比動作正派了十倍不止的混帳就在Bucky艱難地跨過手煞、輕輕沉身讓那個圓鈍的頭部頂上自己準備完善的小洞時讓這句該死的句子在整台轎車內迴蕩。

　　「閉嘴，Stevie。」Bucky在冰涼的頭部頂入體內時微微地「嘶」了一聲，Steve立刻關閉了中央出氣口的扇頁，改從側面送出不那麼強勁的涼風。「你要是不好好做你該做的事，我這就叫台計程車回家去拿被你藏到車庫屋頂上的Crossbones，然後坐在你的引擎蓋上爽。」

　　Crossbones是他還沒裝上金屬義肢那會兒，他的車友Brock Rumlow一個帶著玩笑意味的探病禮物。知道Bucky性傾向的Rumlow總笑他把愛車當愛人一樣的疼（雖然事實是如此），當初把那個通體黑色上頭還畫了兩道交錯白粉筆痕似的叉叉的按摩棒扔給他時，開玩笑地說了句「看你男友沒了先送你這個抵一抵」從此讓Steve把它當成了私人恩怨。Bucky總算不清自己在什麼樣五花八門的地方撈出過那根黑色的東西，可他偏又愛Steve在自己拿它激他後各種可愛的小行徑而死也不肯丟。

　　果然，一提到Crossbones，音響裡男人的聲音就變了。「你不會需要用上它的，Buck。」

　　亂糟糟地纏了他一身的安全帶忽地同時向下按落，Bucky便重重地趴上了儀錶板罩。圓鈍的手桿猛地擦過讓他渾身發軟的那個點，逼得他軟軟地尖叫了一聲。

　　「啊……幹嘛你就是和Crossbones過不去……唔！」棕髮男人剛扶住儀錶板罩上柔軟的皮面試著穩住身子，拖著他手腳的安全帶已經迫不及待地拉起他的身子又重重地按下一次。

　　Bucky只得抓緊了手下的皮革隨著身上帶子的動作挺起腰來操起自己－－他知道如果自己再拖下去這台專制到不行的混帳車子恐怕就不會打算讓他掌握節奏了－－一邊伸出舌頭輕輕舔上湊到他眼前玻璃上的男人影像：「嗯……嗯……別這樣，Steve……它不過是個善意的禮物而已……」

　　安全帶們忽然地收緊和顯示屏上皺起的眉頭一起訴說著愛人的不認同：「你不明白，Buck……嗯……你知道我沒有肉體，所以本質來說它和我是很類似的。你如果更偏愛它，也許哪天它也就成了我這樣也不一定……」

　　被操得有些神智不清了的男人扯出個誘人又慵懶的微笑將舌尖抵上男人影像的嘴唇：「那也許我就有兩個火辣男朋友了？……嗯……再過去點，Steve……」

　　玻璃上的男人斂了笑臉，凝視他一陣。

　　「怎麼啦？……嗯……啊……吃、吃醋了……？」

　　「雨變小了。」

　　男人的影像隨著語聲消失在車玻璃上。

　　Bucky還沒嚐出男人話中的意思，忽地聽見引擎發動的聲音傳來。

　　「嘿……Steve，你幹麻－－嗯！」

　　車頭上鑲著一顆銀星的灰藍色轎車在一陣顫動中轉了個方向，重新駛上雨勢漸小的公路。

　　被小路上碎石泥地顛得一陣急喘的Bucky抬頭望見漸漸清晰起來的視野不禁倒吸一口氣，慌忙地試著想掙脫全身的束縛重新坐回駕駛座。

　　然而緊緊捲住他手腳的安全帶卻不肯放鬆，只一次次隨著車身的細微震動將他一次次地往那根粗大的手煞上按。當車體在公路上開始加速，它們甚至惡劣地拖著他抵上令他尖叫的那點死壓著不動，任他隨路面上小石坑窪造成的顛簸顫抖著哭叫出聲。

　　「Steve……STEVE！停下……啊啊……停……你要去……啊！」

　　「你不是想回家去找Crossbones？雨變小了，我帶你回去找他啊。」再次從中央音響中傳出的男音帶著點微微壓抑的怒氣，可嗓音還是保持得那麼沉著悅耳：「只要你回去還有那個力氣拿他來爽……也許他就會變成你的第二個辣男友了？我們可以夾著操你，聽起來也不錯嘛？」

　　「嘿……Stevie……不過是個玩笑……啊，別……別別！閃過去！拜託－－」

　　當深色的車輪大力地輾過那個水窪時，Bucky的腦子裡也隨著敏感點被猛戳的節奏炸出一片白光。完全脫了力的棕髮男人只能失神地趴在被他射得一片狼藉的皮革上任那些將他渾身都勒出紅痕的灰色帶子按著他、讓那根粗大無數次地操得他眼淚無聲地沾滿了臉頰……

 

＊＊＊

 

　　又一陣尖銳的快感將他自睡夢中驚醒。

　　眨了眨眼，好一陣，他才認出自家轎車被自己貼滿了大峽谷名信片的後座車頂。他的視野晃得暈人，才抬手想揉揉眼，他的右手就被一隻強壯的大手握住，輕輕地放到了腦後。

　　「Ste……vie？」他喃喃唸著，望向身前握起了他另一隻手臂湊到臉前輕吻的金髮男人。

　　男人給了他一個帶著點怒意的微笑，然後一陣強烈的快感就刷過了他的脊椎。「早安啊，Buck……你一片凌亂的樣子真是美極了。」

　　順著男人的眼光往下，Bucky發現自己的牛仔褲徹底脫離了左腿，正掛在頂著副駕頭枕的右小腿上隨著男人大力捅入的力道晃悠著。被射得一片黏膩的Ｔ恤像個戰利品似地被鋪垂在駕駛座的頭枕上他的左腳尖前，而他發現自己很不想去搜索那條憑空消失的內褲的下落。

　　又一陣猛頂拉回了他的注意力，他忍不住又輕輕地開始呻吟。

　　「這樣還餵不飽你？還有精力去四處亂看？」金髮男人咬上他癱軟在後座上的胸膛，邊蹭著他的鎖骨邊用牙齒折騰他敏感得可怕的乳尖。

　　他不禁勾起一個寵溺的微笑。

　　「因為你看起來就像一頓大餐。」他扯著沙啞的嗓子柔聲道。天，真不知道昨晚從Tony的別墅到家裡的這段路上他又被操了多少次。

　　等等，Tony的別墅－－

　　「Wanda！」他像突然驚醒了似地直起身來，忽地絞緊的身子夾得Steve發出聲難耐的悶哼，一手將他按回座椅上又是一陣狂操猛送。

　　「啊……不，嗯……Steve……你得停停……嗯……Wanda……讓我醒來……」

　　而Steve面對他被操軟的祈求只是瞬間將抽插的節奏又抬了一個檔速，不久就將他操得徹底發不出除了嗚咽之外的聲響。

　　

＊＊＊

 

　　「沒事的……Tony稍早打來過，說他留Wanda和Vison一起吃午餐，咱們下午去接她就可以了。」待Bucky又一次高潮後Steve才吻著他失了焦的冰藍色眼睛柔聲說了。

　　Bucky這才放心地倒回椅子裡，任Steve握著他大開的雙腿輕輕退出他的身子。「呼……呃，好險……差點被你嚇死。好啦，真的該放我醒來了親愛的。就算下午才要去接人，看你做成這樣，要把這兒清到能夠接個未成年人也得花點功夫了……」

　　Steve嘟著嘴望著Bucky挪著身子試著併攏起一雙大開了幾乎整晚的腿，又不捨地蹭上前去貼著他的頸子嗅來嗅去：「真是爽完提了褲子就走的典型啊Buck，連個抱抱都不給嘛……」

　　「給，給。」Bucky無奈地將金髮男人結實的身子攏進懷裡，才想坐直點弄個舒服的位子，腰卻開始發出痠痛的尖叫。「啊－－痛痛痛痛痛，Stevie，你真的得改改每次提到Crossbones就過頭的習慣了。真是……」

　　懷中的金髮大個子聞言身體一僵，然而Bucky低下頭時卻沒見到意料中又嘟起的嘴唇，只堪堪捕捉到藏在睫毛下方那雙天藍色眸子骨路路地轉了半圈。

　　「……你又把它藏哪去了，Stevie？它已經不在車庫屋頂了是吧？」

　　Steve埋頭不語。

　　「Ste－－vie－－」

　　Steve硬是扛著那雙灰藍色眼睛愈來愈沉重的盯視，整顆頭都藏進他頸窩裡去了。Bucky嘆著氣輕輕扯著男人腦後的短髮捕捉那雙藍眼的視線。

　　「嘿，Steve，能不能別幼稚了，你知道我和Brock不過就是損友－－」

　　一陣熟悉的卡車引擎聲緩緩飄過。

　　懷中原本還繃著的男人身體悄悄地跟著車聲放鬆下來了……

　　Bucky抬起一邊眉毛，心裡默數著今天的日子－－

　　「幹！垃圾回收日！Steve你做了什麼自己看著我說，看著我！」

 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
